Zombieland
by Hetalialuuver4ever
Summary: So I redid the scene in the grocery shop... Don't read if you don't like yaoi.


Tallahassee growls, full of tension after killing those three fat zombies. "That was awesome." He hears Columbia state in awe. Tallahassee swirls around and grabs the back of the kid's head, pulling him into a fierce kiss. Columbus melts into him and the bigger man grabs his waist tightly. "Oh fuck." The smaller man breathes as they pull apart to breathe. "Don't mind if I do." Tallahassee drawls. He smirks, grabbing Columbus's ass and pulling him into another passionate kiss. The smaller man moans, grabbing onto muscular forearms. The taller man squeezes Columbus's ass and pulls him in closer, grinding against him. Someone clears their throat and Columbus pulls away to see how on earth there could be someone there. It was two someones actually. Columbus blushes, unable to pull away because of the taller man's grip. The two girls raise their eyebrows. "Well? You interrupt us for a reason?" Tallahassee asks. "Either give up your keys or give us a ride." The younger one replies. Tallahassee raises an eyebrow. "We'll drop you off at the first car we see." The taller man drawls. Columbus groans and drops his head onto Tallahassee's shoulder. The tall man chuckles. "I suggest we go now before I do something in front of both of you." He says suggestively. The girls stomp out and Tallahassee waits until he sees them out the door to pull Columbus's head up by his hair and kiss him chastely. "Later." He growls. Tallahassee throws Columbus over his shoulder, purposefully grabbing the other's ass. Columbus squeaks in surprise. "I can walk!" He tries to protest. Tallahassee snorts, ignoring the protest as he walks outside to meet the girls. "One rule: don't touch my stuff, this includes Columbus." Tallahassee says, throwing the smaller blushing man in the passenger seat. Columbus splutters as the girls get into the backseat. Columbus buckles up somehow and starts gnawing on his hoodie strings. He sinks into his seat, wishing he could disappear. Tallahassee grips the wheel tightly, hoping to find a car soon. An hour later they find a suitable car and drop the girls off, even after they had started to bond. They decided that if they were all alive still after two weeks they would meet up at the border in Mexico. Tallahassee and Columbus had just pulled up to a little abandoned cabin and had searched it thoroughly. The lugged their supplies inside and then boarded up all possible entryways. Columbus was fidgeting on the couch while Tallahassee fixed up the kitchen, which had gas. "Tallahassee?" Columbus calls, a blush on cheeks. The taller man looks through the doorway. "Yeah spit-fuck?" He replies. "There's something I never told you." The smaller man states, not looking at the other man. Tallahassee disappears for a second before coming through the doorway and sitting next to Columbia. "What's that?" He asks. "I.. I didn't come from an apartment, in fact I've never been outside before until now." The nervous man states. Tallahassee reaches out and covers Columbia's hand with his own. "I- I was an experiment in a government lab in Texas, I always have been.. It was my life.." Columbus states, tears gathering in his eyes. "What did those bastards do to you." The Southern man growls. "I can have children." Columbus says quietly. Tallahassee pulls Columbus into a hug. "This doesn't change anything, kid. I still love you." He states. Columbus looks up with misty eyes. "You love me?" The smaller man asks, sounding hopeful and shocked at the same time. "Of course, collie." Tallahassee states, smoothing Columbus's hair. Columbus lurches up and kisses the Southern man. Tallahassee pulls him into his lap, rubbing his back comfortingly. They end up just cuddling until they both fall asleep. The next morning Columbus is up early. He's crying silently, packing his things. He's a freak, why did he think Tallahassee would want him? God damn his hopeful heart. Love only hurts. Columbus freezes when he accidentally knocks over a vase and makes a huge crashing sound. Tallahassee is up and looking for Columbus before the smaller man could run. Columbus sinks to the ground and lets out a sob, curling into a ball. "Columbus!" Tallahassee shouts when he finds him. He pulls the crying man into his lap and waits until he uncurls and then until he stops crying. "What's wrong?" The tall man asks gently. "I'm- freak- why- want- me?" Is all that Tallahassee can catch. The taller man puts a finger under Columbia's chin and forces him to look at him. "Look at me." Tallahassee demands, and the smaller man complies, not being able to say no. "I love you." The Southern man states, "I have never loved anyone like I love you, and I will never love like this again." Columbus sniffles. "I love you too." The smaller man says softly. "I will never hurt or reject you." Tallahassee states, pulling Columbus into another hug. The smaller man holds onto him for dear life. They've spent a week in that cabin, and the farthest they've gotten is kissing. Columbus wants more. Damn the fact that they don't have condoms, he was horny and had never had human contact before. After they eat they sit down on the couch together and cuddle, just talking about little things. At one point there's a lull in the conversation and Columbus turns to Tallahassee determined to get what he wanted. He leans forward and kisses the corner of the taller man's mouth, knowing that'll get him to act. Tallahassee lunges forward after Columbus and kisses him on the mouth. The smaller man immediately responds, wrapping his arms around the stronger man's neck. Tallahassee pries open Columbus's mouth, lowering both of them so that Tallahassee is on top of the smaller man, grinding their hips together. Columbus groans, arching his hips off of the couch. Columbus smiled happily as he woke up the next morning. "Morning collie." Tennessee grumbles, having just woken up. "Morning." He replies. "Shall we get ready to meet the girls?" Tennessee asks. Columbus hums happily in agreement. 


End file.
